Secrets of the Ayleids (Blades)
Secrets of the Ayleids is part of the main quest in . Saashi needs the Fugitive to find someone able to decipher the runes on the Stone Tablets they found in the Ayleid ruins. The recommended level for this quest is 14. There is one secret to be discovered. Background "I need to find a scholar who can decrypt ancient Ayleid Runes." Objectives *Talk to the Altmer Scholar Walkthrough After studying the runes Saashi and the Fugitive found in the Ayleid ruin beneath the Town, she is able to decipher part of the text, describing a battle between the Sorcerer-King and his brother, Valentis. However, she needs the help of a scholar named Telarendil, studying some old Ayleid ruins nearby. "Saashi has made progress on the runes. As suspected, it is a retelling of the struggle between the Sorcerer-King, his brother, and their allies. In the end the brother prevailed, but regrettably, Saashi cannot decipher the last sentence." :So, what now? "Khajiit knows of a scholar who may be able to help. His name is Telarendil, an expert in the ancient Ayleid language. He's currently studying some old ruins not too far from here. You should seek him out at once!" ::Sounds like a plan. "Excellent. Saashi is sure he will be able to help." ::I have other things to do first. If the player is level 14, the quest will be rated with a difficulty of three skulls. After speaking with Saashi, you can start the quest. The Fugitive will travel to the forest, outside the entrance of the old ruins where the scholar is located. While progressing through the location, you will need to fight against Skeleton Guardians and Necromancers. Proceed through the forest and into the cave. Inside the cave, the entrance to the Ayleid ruins Telarendil has been studying can be found. On the back side of the wall just next to the entryway of the ruins, there is a switch, opening a door nearby and revealing the only secret room of the level. Telarendil is found deeper inside the ruin, threatened by the necromancers and their raised skeletons. After defeating the enemies, speak to him. He will thank you for rescuing him and, after translating the runes, he reveals that Valentis had managed to seal his brother with the help of an Elder Scroll. "Thank you for rescuing me! Are you also a student of ancient history?" :You could say I've recently become one. "Wonderful! The past has so many great lessons to teach us, don't you agree?" ::I do, and I think you can help me with this. "I can? How?" :::Can you translate this stone tablet? "Where did you get this?" :Never cared much for it. "That's really too bad, the past has so much to tell us." ::What can it tell us about Ayleid liches? "I'm afraid I don't understand..." :::Does this tablet tell us how to kill a lich? "Where did you get this?" ::::I recovered it from an Ayleid tomb. "Ah, yes. That would explain the various references to their burial rituals. Let's see. Hm... Yes, definitely ancient Ayleid written here. Wait, what's this? Celemaril the Sorcerer-King? Fascinating! This describes his rise to power, his conquest of Tamriel and his defeat by his brother Valentis. Amazing! It seems the victors of that conflict erased his name from history. That is why so little is known of him." :::::Does it say *how* they defeated him? "Let me see...it mentions Valentis using some kind of scroll to bind Celemaril under a statue." ::::::That must be the one the Queen's men took. "Now, this is interesting...the author describes the scroll as ancient, even for the Ayleid civilization. My goodness. I.. I think this may be referring to an Elder Scroll." :::::::I thought those were all in the Imperial Library? "Well, that's what it says..." ::::::::I need to go back home right now. "I'm coming with you! This is a major discovery!" After finishing talking with him, Telarendil excited about the discovery will follow the Fugitive back to the Town. Rewards *3x Brass Ingot *2x Topaz Category:Blades: Main Quest